


Come Fly With Me

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Aeroplane AU, Gen, John loves it, M/M, Modern AU, thomas hates flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Thomas Hamilton hates flying. Usually he has his boyfriend to hold his hand, but not today. And to make matters worse, his neighbour won't shut up about how much he loves flying, or how high they are.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “Can you just shut up for five minutes?” on Tumblr. [Crossposted there.](http://buildarocketboys.tumblr.com/post/162160580485/can-you-just-shut-up-for-five-minutes)

Thomas  _hated_  flying. He only ever did it out of necessity, and usually James was with him to hold his hand and soothe him before the flight, but today he was flying out to see James, on his own. He had nobody to calm him down.

Thomas Hamilton was a mess.

And he’d been given a window seat, apparently, which was just  _wonderful_. Normally he made sure to have an aisle seat, so he could escape as quickly as possible should something go wrong, but not today, apparently. No, today he had to face his fear, on his own, while looking out on the fields and streets falling away from him below. By the time someone sat down next to him, Thomas was shaking. He had also resolved to ask whoever was sat by him for the aisle seat.

His heart sank when he saw a beautiful, curly-haired man sit down next to him, give him a quick grin and turn to secure his already-sleeping daughter in the aisle seat.

Thomas sighed shakily and wiped sweat from his brow.

Ten minutes later, after the safety announcements had been gone through and the plane was taxiing down the runway, Thomas’s neighbour turned to him and said conversationally, “I love flying, don’t you?”

Thomas, knuckles white where he was gripping the arms of his seat, could only gape at him in disbelief.

Unfazed, the stranger continued. “I mean, I know it’s not for everyone, but...the buzz in your chest as the plane speeds down the runway for take off, the drop in your stomach when it takes off, the fields and streets and cars dropping away below you...it’s a pretty amazing feeling, don’t you think?”

Thomas was not by nature an impatient or irritable man. But a flash of anger creased his brow as the plane sped up and he tried to focus on his breathing.

The man still would not stop. “I love being up in the air, so far from the ground that it’s like a distant memory. It’s like, even before you go on holiday, you’re getting away from it all. Mind you,” he said, grinning, “I wouldn’t want to crash. You’d be dead before you even hit the ground, falling from that height.”

Thomas gasped out a harsh breath, trying to keep his breathing under any semblance of control. “Would you...shut  _up_...for  _five minutes?_ ” he said through gritted teeth.

His new friend immediately looked chagrined. “I’m sorry. Do you not like flying?”

“You could say that,” said Thomas, still through his teeth.

“Shit,” he said, then cast a glance at his daughter, who was still sound asleep. “I’m so sorry. Here, would you like a wine gum? They keep your ears from popping.”

Thomas managed a small smile and took one. “Thank you,” he said, shakily. He nodded at the man’s daughter, trying to ignore the rumble of the engines as the plane began to leave the runway. “Wish I could sleep through this.”

The other man cracked a grin. “She won’t. She loves flying, she’ll be angry that I didn’t wake her up. But she needs the rest. She didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.” He smiled fondly, and then seemed to remember himself. “I’m John by the way, John Silver.”

“Thomas Hamilton,” he replied, still feeling a little queasy as the world tipped backwards outside the window. “This is my first time flying alone. I usually have my boyfriend here to hold my hand,” he explained, embarrassed. 

“Well, if you need a hand to hold during the flight, I’ve got one free,” John said quipped.

“Thanks,” said Thomas, in relief, and gripped his hand, much to John’s surprise.

By the time they landed, Thomas was fast asleep on John Silver’s shoulder.


End file.
